


EXTRAORDINARY.

by M00NRENE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chaeyoung is a living hell apparently, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Gen, Jihyo is such a mom, MUST PROTECT MINA FROM ALL COSTS, Mina is questioning her existance, Momo and Dahyun is stalking Tzuyu, Momo where are you?, Nayeon is a drunk uncle, Nayeon said that she's the most strongest out of Twice, Park Jisoo| Jihyo Is So Done, Past Relationship(s), Save Jeongyeon from their teams stupid decisions, but i like michaetzu angst, but we all know that this is a mitzu fic, majorrevision, michaeng vs mitzu, rosextzuyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NRENE/pseuds/M00NRENE
Summary: Park Jinyoung, the head of JYP Agency, decided to form a new team with Jihyo, the Defender, leading the team. Dahyun, Sana, Tzuyu, and Jeongyeon agreed while Chaeyoung, Mina, Momo, and Nayeon was dragged into the mess.Come and join TWICE with their heroic adventures and unraveling darkest secrets.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

[PROFILES]

Im Nayeon  
Power: Super strength  
Strength: 7.0 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 1.0 ,  
Defense: 1.0 , Recovery: 1.0

Yoo Jeongyeon  
Power: Earth manipulation  
Strength: 5.6 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 2.3 , Defense: 5.2, Recovery: 1.0

Hirai Momo  
Power: Invisability and healing  
Strength: 1.0 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 6.0 , Defense: 2.0 , Recovery: 5.0

Minatozaki Sana  
Power: Lightning manipulation

Strength: 5.0, Speed: 5.6, Trick: 3.0, Defense: 2.0 , Recovery: 1.0

Park Jihyo  
Power: Barrier  
Strength: 5.7 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 3.4 , Defense: 7.5 ,Recovery: 1.0  
NOTE: Her barrier is a form of golden round dome, if her weaker opponents tried to break it down by punching it or etc,, it will only reflect back the damage into the opponent. But if the opponent is much more stronger than her, thus cracking it, the damage received by the barrier will reflect to Jihyo.

Myoui Mina  
Power: Lunar manipulation  
Strength: 5.2 , Speed: 5.2 , Trick: 4.5 , Defense: 4.0, Recovery: 3.0  
NOTE: She can only use her power during **night time** , like Dahyun, she has many kits like night vision, always alert, advanced hearing, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced durability, regeneration, basically anything that the Moon grants her.

Kim Dahyun  
Power: Hunter  
Strength: 4.6 , Speed: 4.6 , Trick: 4.6 , Defense: 4.6 ,Recovery: 1.0  
NOTE: Hunter's kit; X-ray, weakspot finder, always alert, advanced hearing, night vision, and sometimes it can predict the direction of attacks that the opponent will land into her.

Son Chaeyoung  
Power: Fire manipulation  
Strength: 5.0 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 2.5 , Defense: 5.0, Reovery: 1.1

Chou Tzuyu  
Power: [REDACTED]  
Strength: 0 , Speed: 0, Trick: 10.0 , Defense:0 , Recovery: 0  
NOTE: Do not use [REDACTED] when [REDACTED] CONTACT [REDACTED]

TAKE NOTE: A 1.0 is the lowest that a person with a power could get meanwhile the highest you could obtain is a 10.0. Unless you're a cripple which the stats would always be a 0. 


	2. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to balance out the power statistics so bare with me if it seems unjustified and unfair :P  
> 

"Remind me of how we got in here?"

Jeongyeon annoyingly sighed as the memories flood from earlier starts to play. Basically, she accidentally bumped into a stranger, the woman wasn't having any apologies from the duo and kept saying that it's not her fault to begin with.

~ [flashback] ~

The woman gained Dahyun's pity for being the dumbest person on the whole universe, she was kinda delusional. Meanwhile, this irritated Jeongyeon because the woman was the one who bumped into them. She doesn't want to have some bullshit floating around so she said it.

The woman raised an eyebrow to her comment. "Stop trying to make me the suspect, you started all of this-"

Dahyun cutted her off, "I may seem opionated but she's spitting straight facts, miss."

Then suddenly, the woman's eyes started to glow. 'Shit.' The duo thought the same thing. But hey, It's 2 v 1! They are on the upperhand.

Jeongyeon smugged, It's her time to be an asshole now. "Eh? Are you really gonna do this? We all know the winner--"

"Who said I was alone?" Turns out she wasn't indeed alone, now they're hiding from five people that's currently looking at them. Jeongyeon activated her power and immediately summoned the floating platform of hard, solid soil with Dahyun already on it. They flew away from the area.

~ [end of flashback] ~

"Dahyun, we should go out from our hiding spot now" They are hiding behind the garbage bin. "You don't sense them anymore, they must've lost track of us now." She stood up and Dahyin turned off her power.

"Why the heck are we hiding behind the garbage bin anyways when we could've just hid on Sana's place." She added.

Dahyun snorted as she dusted her clothes. "It's your idea, stupid. Anyways, we should go to Sana now."

They both walked off from the spot and headed towards the direction of the place where Sana is working. It seems as if nothing crazy happened to them earlier, they both shrugged off the event quickly. It's normal for them to ran into a 'brawl'. Everyone got used to it as if it's a routine.

"Hey, let's go to Jihyo's after Sana' shift ended." Dahyun talked in which Jeongyeon nodded in agreement.

After 4 minutes of walking, they finally arrived. Dahyun opened the door of the boba milktea shop.

Sana heard the door opened and she wasn't surprised when she saw Jeongyeon and Dahyun, they literally come her everyday but she's thankful that she got two companies to keep her entertained. Kudos to the shop owner for allowing her to converse with her friends.

She stopped wiping the table with a cloth. "Hey! Over here" She waved at them which they saw and sat at the table Sana cleaned.

As soon as they settled in, Dahyun opened her mouth. "You won't believe what we stumble upon on earlier!" Jeongyeon groaned because she doesn't want to remember the embarrasing matchdown earlier. It made Sana interested.

She saw Jeongyeon's annoyed expression. "But before telling that to you, let's order first!"

'Dahyun is such a cliff-hanger.' Sana thought. "So.. the usual again? One mango boba and cookies n cream? Both medium?" They both nodded and handed the payment

"Alright, oh by the way my shift will end earlier than the usual, like after I made your orders. You guys wanna hang out after?"

"Let's visit Jihyo then?" Dahyun asked.

"Alright, I'm down." She replied.

••••

Jihyo watched the younger throw fists at the punching bag. Tzuyu is suprisingly good, she never gets tired easily compared to other trainees. 

But they need to train their power meanwhile _Tzuyu doesn't have one to begin with_. And for a person without a power, she's very confident and determined. That makes the Taiwanese very impressive.

Jihyo has nothing to do anymore so she grabbed a document right beside her, she began to read Tzuyu's profile.

'Name: Chou Tzuyu  
Age: 20 years old  
Date of birth: June, 14, 1999  
Nationality: Taiwanese

Position at JYP Agency: Trainee  
Date of arrival: November, 21, 2019  
Trainer/Coach: Park Jisoo| Jihyo  
Date of employement: [To be filled]

Power: N/A  
Note: Do not use power while handling dangerous situations with Tzuyu. Contact authorities without a doubt.

  
STATISTICS  
Strength: 0  
Defense: 0  
Speed: 0  
Recovery: 0  
Trick: 10

  
'  
Jihyo was confused on why she has a 10 trick, maybe It's common for people with no power. But she's gonna ask her why later.

She is now observing her, Tzuyu started to do full push-ups now. 'She is phyisically and mentally better among the trainees. She's impressive when it comes to strength and defense. She is kinda slow sometimes, a late reaction is always expected. ' She thought to herself.

After Tzuyu is done with the push-ups, she stretched her arms for fifteen seconds each then she went to Jihyo.

Jihyo blinked when she saw Tzuyu standing infront of her. "Unnie, I'm done with the twenty minutes upper body training."

She stood up, unfortunately due to her height, she felt like a squirrel asked to stand beside a bear. "Then we should proceed to the technique I promised to teach you." They both walked at the brawling room.

"So this is technique is made by JYP himself. It's called one shot. From the word one shot, you can beat your opponent with only one punch." Jihyo recited from memory.

"To do this, you must have 1-2 stats that is above 5.0 and perfect timing. Accuracy is also required.

Since your trick is above 5.0, I believe that you can actually do this." She added.

Tzuyu's shoulders tensed. "I don't think I can execute this perfectly but I'll try." She replied to her.

Jihyo looked at her. "I, myself, couldn't perform it no matter how many times I practiced it. But It's alright if you can't do it. So, are you still up for this?" Tzuyu nodded in response.

"Alright, listen carefully. 1.) You extend your right arm. 2.) Be calm and don't be distracted. 3.) Focus on your energy, imagine that all of your might is on your right hand. 4.) Control your breathing, It should be calm as well. 5.) Now, release it. Hit your opponent then they should be flying away from you."

"Got it?" Jihyo said. Moving the dummy infront of Tzuyu.

"Yeah." Tzuyu responded as she lifted her right arm. She did exactly what she has been instructed. She controlled her breathing as she feels nervous.

After a minute of silence, Tzuyu hitted the dummy. It didn't fly away, much to her embarassment.

Jihyo chuckled. "It's okay, no one can do it on first try. Maybe some practices then you should be able to do it. Anyways, session is over! I'll see you in other day." She waved at her and walked out of the room, she grabbed her bag then went to the elevator.

She forgot to ask why is her trick a ten. Her phone buzzed so she took it out from her pocket.

Sana sent her a message.

'Jihyo!! Me, Jeongyeon, and Dahyun is at JYP's office! You should come.' -Sana

'Why in the hell are you guys doing there?' -Jihyo

'He saw us at the entrance, we were going to visit you but he said that there's something we should talk about.' -Sana

'Fine, just wait for me.' -Jihyo

Once the elevator finally opened, she went straight ahead to the direction of JYP's office. When she arrived, she knocked, receiving a "Come in!" as she did. After she opened the door, she saw the three familliar figures; Dahyun drinking her boba, Jeongyeon waving at me, and Sana smiling.

"You may sit down." Jinyoung said as I took the seat besides them. "So I called you here because I have an important task.. or project. I've heard that you three" He pointed at Sana, Dahyun, and Jeongyeon. "Are known above average users."

"So I'm asking you an offer, do you want the four of you work together?" He added.

"Sir, as a team?" Jihyo commented, all of their eyes went big as he nodded.

"Of course as a team, now do you want to join?" The three nodded. "Alright, but before debuting into that team, I have a mission for all of you."

He pulled out four papers and passed them to us. "I want you to recruit these individuals. Information is there also."

"What did you get? I got Myoui Mina." Dahyun said.

"Mine's Im Nayeon" -Jeongyeon.

"Son Chaeyoung."- Sana.

"Hirai Momo."- Jihyo.

"You can start tomorrow now, just inform me when you all completed the mission. Meeting is dismissed." Jinyoung concluded.


	3. TWO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 4 ways to encourage someone to join the team:
> 
> 1.) You'll be living with your idol-hero  
> 2.) Theres free food and wifi  
> 3.) To go on a date  
> 4.) By eating their food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, first i want to apologize if this is too short because i kinda rushed this...  
> I'm focusing on taking care of my health but that doesn't hinder me from writing this story!! Stay tuned. :}  
> TWT: @daddybyulyi
> 
> didnt proofread lol

THE DAY AFTER THE MEETING WITH JYP.

••••

"Thanks for driving me here." Jihyo pecked a kiss on Daniel's cheek, he screamed in the inside.

He smiled quickly. "Yeah! No problem and by the way, should I pick you up after you finished your duty?"

She unlocked the button of the car. "If it's not much of a burden to you then sure, I'll message you if I"m done." She opened the door and closed it after.

Daniel rolled down his car's right window. "Goodluck to your mission! I love you!" He waved at her.

She waved back to him. "I love you too!" They both smiled each other then he drove off.  
Jihyo noticed a street sign saying North Seoul.

She turned her back to face the apartment he dropped her off. N.Seoul apartment. It looks neat and modernized.

'This must be where Hirai Momo lives at.' She thought as she opened the door of the apartment. She approached a woman that was wearing a staff pin.

"Hi, do you know anyone named Hirai Momo in here?" She politely asked, the woman blinked much to Jihyo's confusion.

"Hello and yes, there's someone here named Hirai Momo." She extended her hand to her. "My name is Momo. Nice to meet you, miss."

"Wait you're Hirai Momo? Oh nice to meet you too." They shaked hands. "You work here?"

"Mhm, I live here also. So what can I do for you?" She responded.

Jihyo cleared her throat before replying. "Perhaps we could discuss this in private?"

Momo is unsure of what is happening right now, there's this girl that asked for her presence and now she wants to talk about something in private? Seems sketchy. But she seems nice. "Sure, let's go to my room. Follow me." She said.

After few moments of walking, they finally arrived at the room and Momo opened it.  
She offered her to sit on the couch but she refused.

"Okay.. erm.. so what is it you want to talk about..?" She said.

"My name is Park Jihyo or the Defender." Momo's eyes widened, she's the person who summons a barrier!

"I'm hereby to tell you that the JYP Agency, would like you to join a team with 8 others." Jihyo added.

"But why me? I'm weak and--"

She cutted her off, "No silly, JYP himself chose you. Here's the paper he gave me." She pulled out the paper. "I don't how he managed to track you though. I was asked to find and recruit you." She scratched the back of her head when Momo took the paper.

"Oh.. so about that." Momo looked up to Jihyo, "Are you asking me to join a team? with you??" She added.

Jihyo chuckled silently. "Yes of course, so what's your decision?" She replied.

"Of course, yes." She mocked.

••••

The girl happily reads a book below a tree with the Sun shining brightly as she feels the warm wind brush against her. It's a perfect time to relax.

"Are you Mina?" Dahyun said to a girl who was reading a book under the tree. The girl almost jumped out because of the sudden person.

'What a great way to end this paradise with an interaction with a stranger.' She thought to herself.

Dahyun was showing her the paper JYP gave her with the girl's informations in it. She nodded. She putted her book down. "Yes, I'm Mina. Did I do something wrong that made JYP look for me?" Mina said.

Dahyun folded the paper and putted it inside her bag. "Nope, JYP himself told me to look for you," She pointed at her, "And recruit you."

There was a pause for a moment, Mina raised her eyebrow. 'Well It's time to explain this.' Dahyun thought.

"JYP is forming a team with eight members. Somehow, you're one of the lucky person to be included on it. If you're accepting the offer though." Dahyun explained carefully.

"So this means living on that building right?" Mina asked and she nodded.

"With free food?" She added.

"Yes." -Dahyun

"And WiFi?"

Dahyun nodded for the second time. "So that means you're accepting the offer, right?" She said.

"Yeah, count me in!" She stood up and shook hand with her.

"My name is Kim Dahyun, looking forward to work with you as teammates."

••••

"I will accept the offer if we go on a date."  
Jeongyeon almost choked in the air, Nayeon smirked.

"Really a date?" Jeongyeon asked her in which Nayeon nodded.

"Well, I have nothing to do all day so why not we go on a date?" She replied to her.

Jeongyeon huffed at annoyance. Why did JYP even picked her? "Fine, but where to?"

"That ice cream shop over there." Nayeon pointed behind Jeongyeon. It was kinda hot so why not?

"Let's go then." Jeongyeon replied, taking the lead while Nayeon is following behind her.

As soon as they arrived at the shop, they went for the cashier. "Nayeon, what do you want?" She asked her who was viewing the menu.

"I'll have.. chocolate overload." She replied.

"Size?"

"Mm... three scoops." She smiled at Jeongyeon.

"Okay." Jeongyeon turned to face the cashier who was waiting for them. "May we have one strawberry cheesecake and one chocolate overload? Both three scoops." The cashier nodded while Jeongyeon handed the money.

The other person started to work on their order, they chose a spot nearby a window.

"You know, I should've paid also-"

Jeongyeon spoke. "It's my treat, 'kay? Let's just enjoy this date."

Nayeon whole-heartedly smiled. "Yeah we should. So tell me about yourself."

"Well I manipulate Earth."

"And?"

"I like cheesecakes."

"Cool!"

"I love cleaning."

"Mhm."

"I'm gonna be your teammates once this team is formed."

"Love that!"

Jeongyeon snorted. "What about you?"

"I have super strength."

"Oh?"

"I like bunnies!"

"Interesting."

"I love chocolates!"

"I'm listening."

"I like to sing too!" -Nayeon

"Well Nayeon," Jeongyeon looked at her eyes. "You have my interest."

Nayeon was about to say something but their order has been sent to their table. The waiter said enjoy and left the duo.

••••

"Cool, you fry things?"

Sana watched as Chaeyoung accidentally burned her chopsticks. She sighed deeply.

"Wow, for someone who has my whole INFORMATION in a piece of paper.. had the audacity to ask if I fry things." She looked at Sana. "Isn't it obvious?"

"First of all, It's not my fault that your power," She pointed at her golden-glowing eyes. "is ACTIVATED. And second of all, you're too jumpy for my liking." Chaeyoung instantly turned off her power when Sana made that sarcastic remark.

'For my liking? What does that even mean?' Chaeyoung thought as she looked for a new set of chopsticks on her bag, luckily she has a backup pair.

"What are you eating?" Sana opened her lunch box. "Cheesy bibimbap?" Chaeyoung nodded.

'That was a cute aegyo, might as well try it to others who's eating cheesy bibimbap.' Chaeyoung noted to herself as she took the first bite.

Sana's eyes left the food. "So, you're joining the team?"

"Well, I like to save other people's life so...." Chaeyoung spoke while theres food in her mouth.

"Do you like to cook?" Sana asked her in which Chaeyoung nodded.

Her eyes glowed with joy. "Great! That means I can cook with you!" Sana's voice chirped.

Chaeyoung chuckled. "If I don't burn the whole kitchen though."

They both laughed at the joke after there was a pause.

"You know Chaeyoung..." Sana's eyes stared at Chaeyoung's, "You're so funny and pretty....

Can I have some of your food?" Sana smiled innocently.

Chaeyoung handed her lunch box. "You know you could've ask without using your cuteness."

Sana formed an "O" expression on her mouth when she mentioned cuteness. "You.. admitted I'm cute?!"

"Why so shocked?-- HAHAHAHAHHA---" Chaeyoung didn't finish her reply, instead she burst out of laughing. Sana was confused why.

She pointed her chin. "You have some food there, you look like Santa Claus!"

Sana brushed off the food on her chin. "I kinda hate you, but I shouldn't be mad because you gave me your food. Heh." She dismissed the topic and went back to eating.

"Who said I'm giving you my food?"

"You, like literally right now--"

"No!"


	4. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending part seems rushed!

▪▪▪▪  
>Dahyun added: Jihyo, Sana, Mina, and 4 others.

>Sana named the GC: Gay chat 

》Jeongyeon: Oh my god, Sana bring your gayness somewhere else.

》Jihyo: Coming from a person who dated someone yesterday 

》Dahyun: Wait really? Jeongyeon dated someone yesterday??? SPILL THE TEA

》Nayeon: I dated Jeongyeon yesterday uwu

》Mina: huh

》Chaeyoung: WhAts the GC for?

》Momo: who the fuck are you all except jihyo

》Dahyun: @Mina @Chaeyoung @Momo @Nayeon, I made this GC so we could talk as a team 

》Chaeyoung: k @Dahyun, i dont even know who u r 

》Jihyo: Where are yall at, im at the JYP's office

》Nayeon: I'm on my way! [Attached a picture]

》Mina: im lost

》Dahyun: @Mina, rlly?

》Mina: yes im deadass

》Dahyun: im literally behind you

•Mina went offline•

》Chaeyoung: im at the office, just sharing @Sana where are you

》Sana: elevator

》Momo: ..

▪▪▪▪

Momo putted down her phone as soon as she heard the woman who is also using her phone beside her buzz. She must be in the GC as well.

She tapped the woman's shoulder. "Are you on that Gay Chat too?" She asked her.

Her mouth formed an "o" after realizing it. "Yeah, I'm Sana!" She responded with her hand motioning for a hand shake.

Momo lifted her hand and shook hands with Sana, 'Damn this girl has some tight grip or does she dislike me already?' She thought on her head.

They parted their hands after that. "So, who are you?" Sana said while the elevator made a ding! sound indicating they are on the designated floor.

They both walked out the place, Sana sugggested to follow her. "I'm Hirai Momo, healing and invisibility powers, you?" Momo replied.

"Lightning stuff."

"That's interesting."

When Momo made that comment, the atmosphere went silent. The short trip to the office wasn't awkward at all like Sana has expected to be.

Momo opened the door to JYP's office and quickly took a seat opposite of Jihyo's while Sana sat beside her. "Dahyun is on her way with Mina." She said, looking at her phone scrolling.

The door opened suddenly, Sana almost jumped out of her seat, Jihyo averted her attention to the door, and Momo blankly stares at them.

"Hi my name is Mina, Myoui Mina to be exact." She bowed down.

When their face was clear to see, It was just Dahyun and the Mina girl. "Wow that girl with black hair looks so pretty." Momo said in a really low and quiet voice.

Dahyun's eyes landed on Momo, she giggled. "Which one? Me? or this girl over here?" She pointed at Mina who was already seating a chair away from Momo.

The door bolted open with a loud thud caused by a girl, they were all surprised by the sudden noice and looked at the short girl.  
"Ohmygoshsorryforthatiwasinahurryandithoughtimlatetotheinductionipromiseiwontdothatagain." The girl said very quick which automatically silenced the room.

Jihyo watched as the girl took the seat between Mina and Momo. "Well, moving on from whatever the fuck was that.. what's your name?"

"I'm Son Chaeyoung."

"Cute name." Momo said, Chaeyoung smiled and muttered a thank you.

"So.. Sana, Dahyun, Momo, Chaeyoung, Mina, and me are present, who's left?" Jihyo asked, eyeing the people around her.

"I think.. Jeongyeon and Nayeon." Dahyun snorted when Mina mentioned them."They really like each other huh?.." She added.

"Mhm." -Sana

Jihyo's phone made a sound, she reads the message. "JYP sent me a message."

"What did he say?" Dahyun yawned while saying that. "Where is he anyways?" She added.

Jihyo ignored the last question of Dahyun. "Listen carefully," She shifted in a closer position so they can hear it. " We will be making our vigilante names while he is still gone."

Jihyo stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a desk then returned to her seat. "Momoring, let's start with you first."

Momo's face litted up. "Cool!" Her eyes glittering with happiness. "I wanna be called: The protector!" Jihyo nodded as she wrote it down on the paper.

"Vigilante names..?" Chaeyoung questioned. "Or titles..? It's the same thing right?" Mina nodded.

Chaeyoung saw Mina's nod of conformation. "Hmm.. the crimson dragon? Because I like flying lizards and red." She said.

Jihyo wrote it down as well. "What about you..  
Mina?"

"The black swan." Mina replied with a polite smile.

Dahyun dramatically sighed. "I can't think of anything... I guess I'll go for the night stalker." Jihyo mentally facepalmed herself.

Sana laughed after hearing Dahyun. "Don't you think that sounds perfect for a villain?" Dahyun shrugged.

'Night stalker fits perfect for me and my power.' Mina thought to herself.

"Okay.. the night stalker, Sana yours?" Jihyo said lifting her eyes up from the paper she's writing.

"I wanna be Sana the destroyer!" They all burst out laughing except Jihyo who groaned in annoyance.

The door opened, It was Jeongyeon and Nayeon. "What took you two so long?" Jihyo said and the others seems to be aware of their presence.

"I waited for Nayeon, she doesn't know her way around." Jeongyeon chuckled when she felt Nayeon nudge her shoulder.

"Jyp asked Jihyo to write the vigilante names for all of you, now what would be your hero name?" Dahyun said who was done laughing a moment ago.

"That's cool, hero names." Nayeon said while pulling a chair to sit on. "I want to be called: The ace."

"Finally, some normal titles." Jihyo commented while writing it down.

Nayeon finally made up her mind. "Never mind, change it to: The great! I want to look cool."

"I'm too lazy to come up with one, I'll have: The ace." Jeongyeon said.

"Okay, I'm done with the list. So we have:

Jeongyeon the Ace  
Nayeon the Great  
Momo the Protector  
Sana the Destroyer  
Jihyo, me, the Defender  
Mina the Black swan  
Dahyun the Nightstalker  
Chaeyoung the Crimson dragon

That's final okay?" Jihyo announced and receive nods of approval from the others.

"Hello." The girls turned their heads around to find the source of that sound. They found Jinyoung and a girl who was kinda tall. They all stood up to bow.

"Sorry for the wait, you all may sit down now." Jinyoung cleared his throat. "I've brought someone. An addition to the team."

Jihyo immediately recognized the face, she was very suprised to see her. He opened his mouth once again. "Please introduce yourself." He sat down to his seat

"Hello, I'm Chou Tzuyu. Nice to meet you all."

"The team will be composed of nine members, anyone wants to suggest a team name?" Jinyoung asked the girls.

"I recommend TWICE." Nayeon spoke after a minute of silence.

"Ah, why?" -Jinyoung.

"I believe that the others can only do it once, then we can do it twice; Twice much better. And I thank you!" Nayeon replied which made Momo clap.

Tzuyu made a wtf expression after hearing it.

'This meeting will be fun, huh.' Mina thought to herself.

••••

[AFTER THE ONE-HOUR OF MEETING AND BORING PAPER SIGNING.]

"So this will be our dorm, looks very unique." Chaeyoung said after finishing unloading her baggages from the van.

The nine girls are on the living room, they were at awe. "This is much better from what I imagined." Mina said quietly. She's not sure if others heard her.

Tzuyu glanced at Mina, she heard her though crystal clear.  
She saw Dahyun struggling to carry the two heavy bag pack on her arms. She offered a hand in which Dahyun happily accepted.

She took the bag pack that looks heavy and also volunteered to take Chaeyoung's too because she needed to use the bathroom. Dahyun pointed the room and they both went inside. She opened the lights. 'It looks so spacious even if it's a three people room.' Dahyun thought.

A question popped to her head. 'Tzuyu is taiwanese, can she understand us?' Tzuyu putted the bag down and let it lean beside Chaeyoung's luggage. She saw Dahyun walking up to her.

Tzuyu is staring at Dahyun who's in front of her. "Um?"

Dahyun smiled to the tall girl. "Wo ai nee." Dahyun felt her cheeks burn up in embarrassment.

'Did this girl really said I love you to me?.' Tzuyu thought. "I can speak Korean, Dahyunnie."

"Dahyun, she can speak and understand Korean.." Someone said. They both turned around to see:

Jihyo who's leaning in the door frame holding her laugh, Sana laughing too loud, Mina thought this was funny according to Sana's loud laughter so she forced her gummy smile, and it was Jeongyeon who informed Dahyun.

"Um, what's going on??" Chaeyoung said as she walked up behind Jihyo.

"Yah! What's going on here?" Nayeon said who's behind Mina. Mina yelped in surprise when she saw Nayeon behind her.

Momo, who is by the way using her invisibility, started laughing too. Dahyun is very embarrased.

Tzuyu seemed to know Momo's location as she stared at her direction. Momo felt chills so she deactivated it.

"How did you know-?" 

Momo was cutted off by their laughter. Jihyo and Sana laughed at Dahyun's red face.

"It takes one to know." Tzuyu replied silently, still locking eyes with the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not read this twice lol
> 
> im at rush so yeahh sorry! I'll do a better one next time.


	5. FOUR

**I hear the sound of something breaking.**

**From my slumber, I awake**

**A sound that sounds familiar to me.**

**Even if I drown it out, I can’t get back to sleep.**

**My throat is burning.**

**And my voice, I buried it just for you.**

●●●

_“Yah! Im Nayeon! Give it back to me!!” Jihyo shouted at the background. “Nope! Can’t catch me!” Nayeon replied back in a teasing voice._

‘What are the kids doing..’ Jeongyeon sighed as she sat up to her bed, she looked at her phone. **8:03 am.** It was too early for that shit, she pinched the bridge of her nose. She just wants a good night sleep but instead she was awoken by the dumbest way ever possible.

She looked around the room. ‘Mina and Tzuyu must’ve woken up earlier than I assume. _’ Well at least her roommates are well-behaved and quiet. “Sometimes It gets too peaceful that it threatens me, weird.”_

**Jeongyeon got Mina and Tzuyu, Jihyo got Chaeyoung and Sana, while Nayeon got Dahyun and Momo.**

Jeongyeon finally stood up from her bed and took a step outside of the bedroom. Sana walked past in front of her exactly at the moment she went to the living room.

“Good morning ostrich.” Dahyun said. Chaeyoung, whose eating cereal at the table, almost choked when she heard the nickname. Mina tried to hold her laugh when she saw her expression.

“Chaeyoung ? Don’t die.” Tzuyu said.

“Cool, I’m cool.” Chaeyoung stood up, heading to get some water somewhere on the kitchen.

Jeongyeon sat on the couch comfortably. She noticed Momo was watching Jihyo and Nayeon arguing “What’s up?” Her eyes flickered at the duo.

“Do you want a detailed summary?” Momo replied in which she nodded. “Jihyo said JYP-nim sent them a letter but she couldn’t find it. Nayeon found it first, she was about to give it to Jihyo but she heard that Jihyo drank her drink.”

Jeongyeon chuckled. “They could never get along.” Her eyes turned to the television Tzuyu is watching. “What’s so interesting about the news?~”

“Well, you’ll see **.** ” Tzuyu replied simply. Not removing her eyes from the television.

“JYP Agency debuted another powerful team named Twice! It consists of nine people with each individual has unique power of their own.” A lady, technically a news reporter, stated.

It gathered the girls attention including Jihyo and Nayeon. All of them watched closely.

"I hate the name." Tzuyu mumbled with hate.

Hoping to see them in action soon! They seem interesting.” A male news reporter commented.

“I didn’t know this was a huge deal to the community.” Mina broke the silence.

“Me either!” Chaeyoung replied in a loud voice

Jihyo noticed Nayeon is letting her guard down so she snatched the letter from her hand. “JYP sent us something.” She said, ignoring Nayeon’s childish protest.

She opened the white envelope and began to read the paper inside. “It’s our first mission.” Sana returned to the room with a coffee mug in her hand with Chaeyoung following her.

“Why is it quiet all of the sudden?” She muttered while she sat at the sofa chair. “So what’s the mission all about?”

Jihyo sat on the sofa chair, they all scooted a bit closer so they could pay attention more. “Questionable beings are

seen throughout the earth, some have stepped on our country.” She paused.

“So.. what are they..?” Dahyun said. “Clones. They are clones.” Jihyo continued, “They are made more powerful than the originals.”

“The first phase for our mission: To capture one.” She concluded.

Nayeon stood up from the floor. “You know what? Let’s talk about this serious manner over breakfast. We’re hungry, right?” The others nodded in response.

“I literally just finished eating my cereal…” Chaeyoung mumbled. Momo laughed even though the atmosphere is serious.

“Well, that’s the nicest idea I’ve heard from Nayeon.” Jihyo stood up from her comfortable seat. “Jeongyeon and Sana come help us.” The said names nodded and joined her to the kitchen.

Meanwhile the others decided to settle in the dining table. Tzuyu sat beside Mina who was patting Chaeyoung’s back.

“Chaeyoung-ah, that’s okay.” Tzuyu smiled, well she tried to lift the little cub’s spirit up.

**(SEATING ARRANGEMENT: Tzuyu, Mina, Chaeyoung, Nayeon, Dahyun.)**

Chaeyoung dramatically sighed. “No!” She responded to the raven girl, Chaeng stood up also. Dahyun chuckled as she proceeds to stuff her mouth with breads Nayeon placed on the table.

‘Now Chaeyoung is getting dramatically furious’ Nayeon thought, she removed her attention from the paper and decided to look at the drama unfolding beyond her eyes. She gasped when she saw Chaeyoung’s eyes.

“Chaeyoung! Your—”

“ **—Your power, Son Chaeyoung**.” Tzuyu cutted Nayeon off. “ **Look at your eyes. It’s glowing."** She coldly stated.

Chaeyoung realized this and turned off her power, she sat down. “I.. erm.. sorry.” She kept her head low. “My power turns on randomly. So sorry.” She apologized. “I didn’t mean to go overboard.”

Dahyun was shocked at how fast Tzuyu’s ‘aura’ change. She literally went being cold as ice when she was sure she’s warm as water. “So.. Tzuyu.” She spoke up, trying to remove the awkward atmosphere. “What’s your power?”

Tzuyu looked at her. “I was born without a power of my own.” She replied in a monotone voice.

_‘Then why is she here..?’ Mina thought to herself._

Tzuyu cleared her throat. “Erm, sorry Chaeyoung, kinda lost my cool there.. I didn’t mean to be harsh on you.” 

“Yes! She means that. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are friends! No fighting okay?” Nayeon said looking at the two girls. “Right Mina?”

Mina nodded. “Yes, no one should fight.”

Once everything is done on the kitchen, Jeongyeon and Sana served bacons, eggs, rices, pancakes, and iced tea drinks. Mina is right about the free food when you join an agency huh? Literally everything you need is here!

“So about the mission,” Jihyo drank her iced tea before continuing. “We need four people. It will begin tonight, 8 pm.”

Sana took a spoonful of a bacon and egg. “Jihyo, Dahyun, and Momo would be a fit. Jeongyeon should drive the car.” She said while chewing it.

“That’s a decent line up. When Dahyun and Momo did something stupid, Jihyo can defend them up. Then Jeongyeon can pick them up from whatever thing she’s driving.” Nayeon joked, she received a glare from Dahyun who was offended by the statement.

“Well, I know how to fight with some crazy monster shits. I can handle guns, swords… and many more!” Momo said. “I could definitely protect myself. I don’t know about the others though.”

“Well, where will you get a sword?” Jeongyeon replied while slicing a bacon in pieces. “It’s the 20th century-“

“21st century.” Jihyo corrected.

There was a silent pause before Jeongyeon continued. “…It’s the 21st century, where in hell would you get some medieval stuff?”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, “Ostrich”,” Momo emphasized Jeongyeon’s nickname. “I have one sword under my bed.”

“How did you get one-“ Mina nudged Tzuyu’s arm. She took the hint. “You know what.. never mind.”

Momo glanced at Tzuyu. “..I even have full set of armour.” She added.

“Okay, I understand that you’re time traveler or some shit.”

“I stole those from an antique shop.” Momo replied nervously.

Dahyun can’t help but to curse. “What the fuck.”

“The owner was really mean, he stole many things before.”

“It didn’t justify your actions though..” Jihyo decided to join in.

“…”

●●●  
  


**[Two hours later.]**

The members has nothing to do on their dorm, It’s either they train, sleep, eat, or go outside. Jihyo informed them that tomorrow they should have some proper team mission as whole. Some are excited while some are nervous.

Tzuyu, Mina, Chaeyoung, Nayeon, and Sana decided to go hang out. Dahyun wanted to join them but Jihyo blocked her way, she needed her for the mission tonight. So it was just Dahyun, Momo, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon on the dorm, formulating a plan.

They went to the new park that was fifteen minutes away from their dorm. Sana was the one who’s touring them around the new park because why not? While Nayeon was the one who’s doing the most talking. They arrived at main center of the park. It wasn’t too crowded nor It was too loud, Mina liked it already.

“So me and Sana will be grabbing some drinks there,” Nayeon pointed at a certain store. “You guys want something as well?”

“I’m not thirsty at the moment.” Chaeyoung replied. Tzuyu and Mina nodded in agreement. “We’ll venture the place in a bit, yeah?”

She looked at them. Waiting for a reply. “Yes, we will.” Tzuyu answered.

“Alright, don’t get lost!” Sana said while they walked towards to the shop they mentioned.

“So.. where are we gonna go now..?” Mina disliked moments like this, especially when they just met yesterday.

“I’m going to use a restroom,” Chaeyoung excused herself at the moment. “I’ll be back!” Tzuyu and Mina watched the little cub walk away from them. ‘ _Where is she even heading to?_ ’ Mina thought to herself.

"She literally just used the restroom as an excuse to get away!"

“Well, It’s just me and you Mina unnie.” Tzuyu placed her hands inside the coat’s pocket. “Where thou art?” They started walking wherever direction the wind tells them.

“I have no idea.” Mina said, looking up. She didn’t notice that she bumped against a stranger. Before Mina could mutter a sorry, the stranger pushed her away hard. Luckily, Tzuyu was by her side and catch her by the wrist.

ina noticed the stranger’s power is activated, so that’s why she was easily thrown back. Um, where are the others?

The said stranger stood brave at her place. “That’s what you get for bumping into me.” She snarled in disgust.

“ **What the fuck is your problem?** ” Tzuyu asked the girl. Mina let go Tzuyu’s hand and stood properly, she remained silent but she’s trying everything to cool down Tzuyu. “ **She didn’t even do ANYTHING!** ”

“Why are you the one who’s mad huh?!” Tzuyu was about to respond but the latter landed her fist in her face. Mina pulled Tzuyu inches away from the crazy girl. “You have no rights to raise your voice at me!” The girl added.

“Tzuyu, It’s alright. Calm down-“ Tzuyu slipped away from Mina’s hold harshly. “…Tzuyu?” She blinked, Tzuyu was already in front of the stranger, clenching her shirt in her fists. ‘ _How?’_

“ **I have every rights to be mad at your sickening actions, you hit me too. Who would’ve knew what happened right now?”** Tzuyu said silently, she made sure that the stranger heard her clearly. “ **I don’t wanna see you anywhere near us, _get lost._ ” **The girl tried to budge Tzuyu's arm, even with her power activated, she can't move her not even a bit. Tzuyu noticed and finally let go of her hard grip.

The girl quickly dashed away from her after she released her hold.

Mina finally made up her mind and went to her side, she tugged Tzuyu’s arm indicating that they should go. “That’s enough, let’s go.” She noticed her lips bleeding. “You’re bleeding too.”

Tzuyu sighed. “Fine.” She muttered as she wiped the blood from her lips. “Let’s go.” She walked away as if nothing happened. Mina followed closely behind.

Mina was curious, how did she handle that situation so easily? “Tzuyu, how did you do that?” She asked the tall girl.

“They say violence solves violence. There’s no need for me to fight back against her, I gave her a piece of mind. She should learn her place.” She explained. “But that doesn’t mean you can solve anything by talking sense into them. Violence solves everything, they say.”

"Do you believe that?" MIna responded right away after her brief explanation.

"W-well not really.." Tzuyu began to stutter. "Sometimes yo-you need to find ways to enforce ideals in someones head. Like I said, talking alone won't save you from d-danger. But I went too far today, I should've not scared her."

"I think you threatened her.." Mina chuckled. "Have you done that before?"

"Hm, If I answered that, I'm afraid you'll change about how you see me, unnie." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But yes, like three times in the past? If I want to defend someone then I'll scare them." She said truthfully.

"There you guys are!" Nayeon shouted while dragging Sana across the field. "We've been looking for you!' She saw Tzuyu's lips. "Erm, what happened to you Tzuyu?" 

"She tripped on to something." MIna lied.

"Oh, that's pretty bad..? Get well soon chewy-ah" Sana looked around behind them. "Where's Chaeyoung?"

"..Oh, she hasn't come back yet..?" Tzuyu looked around the surroundings also.

"What do you mean.." Sana said.

"She said she needed to use a restroom."

**"She's lost, you dumbasses!"**

"Oh."


	6. NOTICE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: daddybyulyi

It's been a long time since I've updated this.

First of all: sorry for um abandoning this fic, now that i have the free time more than i could ask for, ill try to update as much as possible 

Second: i will edit and possibly DELETE some chapters and scenes that are kinda unfit and unnecessary to the plot.

Third: I've finally decided that this fic would be strictly twice centric from now on

Fourth: Im changing some power and i will also change some plot to avoid hassle and confusion. That includes the power levels.

Fifth: i dont when i will update the next chapter because i would be editing and revising the previous chapters first.

Please bare with me! Also, i will upload this fic on AFF. Idk when tho, I'll remind yall.

My aff is: MoonWheein

Until next time.

Thanks for your support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aff: MoonWheein


	7. NOTICE (2)

i've deleted the two special chapters and i did some -major- changes. i think?

so the first thing is: _**I changed Sana's power to lightning manipulation, sounds powerful right?! This one for the Sana stans! :D and i did some changes to the power stats too. here take a look at it:**_

[PROFILES]

Im Nayeon  
Power: Super strength  
Strength: 7.0 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 1.0 ,  
Defense: 1.0 , Recovery: 1.0

Yoo Jeongyeon  
Power: Earth manipulation  
Strength: 5.6 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 2.3 , Defense: 5.2, Recovery: 1.0

Hirai Momo  
Power: Invisability and healing  
Strength: 1.0 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 6.0 , Defense: 2.0 , Recovery: 5.0

Minatozaki Sana  
Power: Lightning manipulation (new!)

Strength: 5.0, Speed: 5.6, Trick: 3.0, Defense: 4.0 , Recovery: 1.0

Park Jihyo  
Power: Barrier  
Strength: 5.7 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 3.4 , Defense: 7.5 ,Recovery: 1.0  
NOTE: Her barrier is a form of golden round dome, if her weaker opponents tried to break it down by punching it or etc,, it will only reflect back the damage into the opponent. But if the opponent is much more stronger than her, thus cracking it, the damage received by the barrier will reflect to Jihyo.

Myoui Mina  
Power: Lunar manipulation  
Strength: 5.2 , Speed: 5.2 , Trick: 4.5 , Defense: 4.0, Recovery: 3.0  
NOTE: She can only use her power during **night time** , like Dahyun, she has many kits like night vision, always alert, advanced hearing, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced durability, regeneration, basically anything that the Moon grants her.

Kim Dahyun  
Power: Hunter  
Strength: 4.6 , Speed: 4.6 , Trick: 4.6 , Defense: 4.6 ,Recovery: 1.0  
NOTE: Hunter's kit; X-ray, weakspot finder, always alert, advanced hearing, night vision, and sometimes it can predict the direction of attacks that the opponent will land into her.

Son Chaeyoung  
Power: Fire manipulation  
Strength: 5.0 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 2.5 , Defense: 5.0, Reovery: 1.1

Chou Tzuyu  
Power: [REDACTED]  
Strength: 0 , Speed: 0, Trick: 10.0 , Defense:0 , Recovery: 0  
NOTE: Do not use _[ **POWER** ]_ when _[DEALING DANGEROUS SITUATIONS WITH TZUYU.]_ CONTACT _[ **authorities **WITH NO HESITATION.]_

TAKE NOTE: A 1.0 is the lowest that a person with a power could get meanwhile the highest you could obtain is a 10.0. Unless you're a cripple which the stats would always be a 0.

Second, I uploaded this on AFF! I'm always active there btw. But I'll update EXTRAORDINARY here first before AFF. LINK: <https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1438820/>

Third, I've edited some scenes too! find them lol

Fourth, the new update will drop around april 18-20 so yeah thats all. 


	8. FIVE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some failed action and mystery lol

“Are we here yet?”

Jeongyeon sighs, “No we are not here yet, Dahyun.” She replies after making a turn with the wheel.

“So.. Are we here yet?” It was Momo who asks this time, Jeongyeon decides to ignore it.

JIhyo scowls after hearing the same question from the hunter for the past few minutes, “Jesus Christ, Dahyun—Momo! Momo, we are not there yet.” She corrects herself midway through the sentence.

“Can you two please stop asking the same thing?” JIhyo adds, looking at them from the rear mirror. “It’s only been ten minutes and you two managed to ask about it for the hundredth time!-“

The car suddenly comes into a halt, JIhyo was unable to finish what she’s saying due to the incident. Jihyo mutters a what the hell in her breath.

Jeongyeon lifts her elbow to the car door handle and rests her chin against her palm. “We’re here, Momo and Dahyun. I hope you are satisfied, now get your asses out.” She says to the two, silent girls.

There was silence for a few moments, Dahyun gathers all of her confidence to finally speak after observing It’s surroundings. It’s depressingly dark and horrifying to digest the fact that they would be hunting down someone. “Let’s get out now then.”

To Jihyo’s surprise, Momo was the first person from the four of them to take a step outside the car. And when Momo did, she was stunned for real.

The cold, wind breeze brushes past against her hair, stimulating a sudden shaking-chills down to her spines. _Today will be my first time to kick some asses after being burdened with a healer position._ She clenches at the thought formed inside her head.

The remaining three left the car after Jeongyeon turned off the engine. A careful, yet loud slam was heard. It was Dahyun who made that sound, obviously.

“That was brave of you, Momo.” JIhyo comments, walking up to her with her hands full. Momo looks down at her leader’s palms. A long cold metal, sides pricked, extruding into the air threatening all those who dare touch it. A familiar weapon which may belongs to Momo’s collection.

“I believe this is yours?”

Momo nods, taking the sword from Jihyo’s hold. “Did JYP added something new to this thing?” She examines the object; the touch was very much different compared to the old days when she first discovered it.

“You’ll need to figure that out, Hirai.” Answered Jihyo, using Momo’s last name formally. Jeongyeon snickers, _JIhyo being formally mysterious? It doesn’t match her._ She thought in her head.

“Cut the cliffhanger, Jihyo.” JIhyo glares at Dahyun, “JYP definitely added a new feature, but we don’t know what is it though.”

“Enough talking about that dumb sword-“

“Hey!” Momo said with an offended tone, directing it to Jeongyeon.

“We should do the mission now, yeah?” Jeongyeon continues, “The earlier, the better!”

Jihyo nods at what she said, “I agree. Dahyun, do you see someone near us?” She turns her head at the hunter.

Dahyun couldn’t answer her question, not without using her power anyway, she activates her power. Her eyes glows white as she examines the environment around them. High, massive jungle trees are seen everywhere, It took one blink to figure it out that they’re in the middle of a dark forest.

Thanks to her night vision and x-ray abilities, she has no difficulties to see around the area. Dahyun notices an apricot aura emitting around Jihyo. But not only that, there’s a huge, round golden dome encased around the four of them.

It turns out that Jihyo also activated her power for safety and protective purposes. Dahyun guesses when she saw Jihyo’s eyes glow with a warm apricot.

“Dahyun, have you seen someone?” Jeongyeon asks out of nowhere, her arms crossed when she receives no reply.

But the truth is, Dahyun, indeed, saw something. Her arm rises up, her hands straightened as her fingers curled. One finger points where she finds something interesting, or rather someone.

A finger, indicating that someone’s here. Jihyo and Momo understood the actions of the younger girl, their eyes followed what she’s pointing at. Jeongyeon is confused but remained silent.

Dahyun pointed out a huge chunk of a tree. “There, someone’s there.” She says quietly. “Which I assume is our target, right?”

“Describe him.” JIhyo replies.

“Pink punk hair, black leather jacket. Looks handsome, big ears, throwing a fireball in our direction.”

**“A WHAT!”**

The said fireball slams against JIhyo’s barrier, but it didn’t harm the leader. Momo fought a shriek while Jeongyeon activated her power. The elf-looking man is now visible by everyone’s view. Fire flaming on both his hands as he glares at them.

“An elemental user, huh?!” Jeongyeon taunts, Jihyo removed the barrier around them. “Let’s see what you got!” Chunks of solid soil appeared out of nowhere, heading to the his direction. Dahyun and Jeongyeon dashes at him too.

Momo gulps as she also activates her power. Eyes are now glowing pink. She grips her sword tight and catches up to them. Running while dragging the heavy sword with her.

The huge plack of soil hits the man, who was unable to dodge it on time. He tries to destroy with the fire he’s molding. Some of the dirts melted and was set free from the suffocating trap.

The man saw Dahyun in front of him, flames covered his body as an act of armor as he threw out a fire-flamed fist at her. Luckily, she reacted just in time and dodged the fist.

Jihyo prepares her barrier, she just needs the correct timing to trap him in.

The man was unaware of someone attacking behind him. Jeongyeon punches the man from behind, with both her hands wrapped with solid soil, using it as gloves. And the exact time, a sword pierced him in the front, It was Momo who stabbed him in his chest fiercely.

Dahyun took this as an opportunity to finish him off, her eyes focused on the white, glowing reticle locked on his heart. With enough strength and bravery, she punches him with hard force granted by the enhanced strength.

The punch was equipped with a stun.

The solid soils appeared again, but this time, there’s a lot. It slams against the man, enclosing and sucking him in. More and more flew to his direction, the man is unable to use his fire abilities, therefore it’s useless now.

Momo dragged Dahyun to the ground after seeing the floating soils, they almost got hit by it. Momo’s hand lifted up, the sword pierced to the man’s chest is no longer attached. It quickly returned safely on her hands.

Jihyo summons the golden barrier around the man who is currently suffocated by the soil. She shrunken the size of the dome to match it with the round soil.

“Fuck, that hurts.”

JIhyo looks at Dahyun, who was being healed by Momo after attacking the man barehanded to the heart. Jeongyeon huffs out a laugh.

“I mean, you punched him with no protection at all. Though, I suggest you do that again with some protective gloves.”

“At least I did the last blow!”

“At least tell me that you need a soil glove!”

“It sounds dirty!”

JIhyo sighs while hearing them bicker to one another. “Dahyun, is the man still moving?”

“No,” Dahyun replies, “His power deactivated and he is unconscious now. You should probably tell the task force that he’s controlled now.”

Jihyo took out a device that’s used to tell if the mission is finished or unstable. “Hello, yes, the man—Chanyeol? His name is Chanyeol? Oh, a fake, evil clown. Okay. He’s unconscious now, how long until-“

“Why the hell is there a helicopter!” Jeongyeon exclaims, looking up to the sky. The three looks up too, Momo reads out the words formed to the side of the copter.

“SM Agency. Not surprised, It’s their evil, boy twin after all.”

. . .

Mina’s eyes glows mint, Sana stared at fascination while Chaeyoung forms an amazed expression. Tzuyu and Nayeon are unbothered after seeing it the first time.

“So your power really is available in dawn? That’s interesting.” Sana said as she also activates her power too.

“By in any chances, Sana unnie, is your lightning pink too? Just like your eyes?” Tzuyu half-questions and half-jokes. Chaeyoung and Nayeon chuckles at the curiosity.

Sana lifted a finger up and a small, pink sparkles at it’s tip. “You’re correct, It’s pink.”

Lol.

Soon, Sana’s arm was covered with pink, sparkling lightning. “But the longer It is activated, It’ll become blue. Just like the ordinary lightning.”

Chaeyoung lifts up her hand and opens her palm. A blazing flame formed at its center, “Mine has a mix of orange and red. And my eyes glow red too.”

Nayeon pouts in jealousy, “I want to have powers like that! It must be fun.” Her eyes glows blue.

“Yours is super strength, right?” Nayeon nods at Tzuyu.

“Mina unnie, I know someone with a similar power.” Mina’s eyebrow perks up in interest after hearing Tzuyu. “Solar manipulation. She can only use it during the day, but not in the night. Just sharing.”

_Why the fuck did I brought her up again?! Tzuyu, get a hold of yourself, she’s unrelated to Mina. Just because she’s the lunar opposite means they are connected with each other. Just evade the topic now._

“Oh? She must be powerful.”

Tzuyu clenches her fist at the thought of it, she stands up. Surprising the others, “ **I wouldn’t recommend to assume something about someone you know nothing about.** ” She walks away, not bothering to say goodbye.

“.. What the fuck happened?” Nayeon said, filling up the silence. Sana shrugs in response.

“I think that’s kind of immature of Tzuyu, she was the one who brought it up after all.” Chaeyoung glances at Mina. The girl looks a bit sad after getting bashed by Tzuyu. “Don’t be sad Mina, It’s not your fault.”

_What is it that I triggered something inside Tzuyu?_ Mina thoughts as she sighs. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe she’s having a bad night.” She smiled sadly.

...

/// **bonus scene**

on her plain palm, a black lightning with white outlines appeared. it sparkled beautifully as each black-white bolts dances gracefully with each other. but it’s dangerous. How can something beautiful turns out to be painful?

she clenches her first, bolts disappeared. but it returned, only to cover itself against the arm. the black lightning wraps itself carefully at the other arm too, and after a fleeting second of silence in a dark room. Her body is swaddled with the now raging, dark lightning; as if it’s a cloak.

a cloak with dangerous thorns.

and that reminds her of something, and _someone_. too.

rose, a beautiful flower ~~**person** ~~but every of inch it’s stem ~~**skin** ~~has painful thorns. Do you still want to touch and hold it **~~her~~**?

//

name: c _hanyeøl (x-exo)_

power: fire manipulation (weakened as the sword has a dampening effect.)

stats: 

Strength: 4.5 , Speed: 1.0 , Trick: 5.5 , Defense: 3.0, Reovery: 1.0

name: ?

power: lightning manipulation (amplified)

Strength: 6.4 , Speed: 7.1, Trick: 10.0 , Defense:3.3 , Recovery: 2.1  
  


name: sana

power: lightning manipulation

Strength: 5.0, Speed: 5.6, Trick: 3.0, Defense: 2.0 , Recovery: 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> AFF: moonwheein  
> TWT: Daddybyulyi  
> A/N: Major revision on EXTRAORDINARY to strengthen the plot flow and to avoid confusion. Meanwhile editing it, I'll upload some stories from my AFF.


End file.
